


Pain. (Pete Wentz short angst)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Black Cards, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Other, Reader's gender not specified, Sad, Sadness, Short, Toxic Relationship, mildly toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky





	

You curled up in a ball, silently sobbing and truing to keep in all sounds. You didn't want him hearing you, it hadn't gotten to that point but you didn't want to drive it there. 

You breathed in a shuttering breath, stringy and dry hair falling into your eyes. You sat in your desolate room — bare of all lights, sounds. Only pain. You began to think about it though; maybe you were overreacting a little. After all, Pete had been a little stressed. He only yelled at you, it wasn't a big deal.

Then again, he was scary. He was really close to your face and there was so much venom dripping from his tongue that you physically shook. His eyes had gone dark and he looked like he was going to beat someone to death. His face was red, and he himself was shaking with anger...

It scared you half to demise, and you ended up running upstairs with teary eyes before he could stop you.

And god, no matter how much pain he caused, you wanted so bad to run back down and hug him until he could barely breathe.

More shaky exhales left your lips, your entire body quaking as the air expelled from your lungs. You looked down at your hands, the skin of your fingers torn and bleeding from you chewing them down to the next layer. Your lips were also bleeding and torn, bitten and chewed until it stung.

As of late everything had been getting to you. You were more anxious and more depressed. Most likely something to do with how critical your home life had been lately.

You froze entirely when you heard loud footsteps thundering up the stairs. You snapped your head to the door when it opened, looking completely disheveled with your messy hair and tearstained cheeks. When you observed Pete's face, an expression of utter contrition covering his features. 

The man immediately ran up to you, wrapping you up in his long arms. "Baby, baby I'm so so sorry, I'm just really stressed, you didn't do anything wrong and I shouldn't have taken everything out on you.." He said, petting your hair.

You only sobbed into his shirt, soaking the cotton fabric with salty tears. He kissed your head softly. "I know what you've been through, I know I should've thought about it...I was blinded, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.."

You looked up at him, entire face cherry red and eyes puffy. "I th-thought you were g-gonna hit me, th-thought you w-were gonna try to h-hurt me..." You sobbed, clutching the soft fabric in your fists tightly.

Pete's hands became shaky as he kissed your forehead. 

"I know, sweetie. I'd never hurt you, though. No matter how mad I get, I'm never gonna lay a finger on my baby. I'm not gonna hurt you." He whispered, voice trembling as he held you to his chest. "I love you so much, baby."

You hesitated for a moment. That's what they all said. They always promised. But then again, you trusted him, what could go wrong?

"I love you, too."


End file.
